Newtspeck
|affie= StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Queen: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown Newtpaw Newtspeck Newtspeck Newtspeck Newtspeck Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt=Brother: Sister: Sons: |familyl=Frogtail Ashheart Littlecloud, Wetfoot, Brownpaw |mentor=Hollyflower |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret |deadbooks=''None''}} Newtspeck is a mottled, black-and-ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Newtpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice, and her mentor is Hollyflower. :As a Gathering, Dawnstripe points out Frogpaw and his siblings, and Tallpaw follows her gaze to his sisters. Frogpaw notes that they were named Newtpaw and Ashpaw, and Dawnstripe tells Tallpaw that he thought he would like to meet apprentices from another Clan. Newtpaw inquires about Tallpaw's identity, and Ashpaw responds that he was a WindClan apprentice. Tallpaw then inquires about the purpose of introducing them to him, and Dawnstripe replies that it was to know their enemy. He also notes that Ashpaw and Newtpaw were not shy, and Dawnstripe replies that he had a sense of them. He then wonders if knowing the three apprentice's behavior would aid him in battle. :During a battle with WindClan, Newtpaw grapples with Ryestalk, and she dives beneath her, flipping her onto her back. She then batters her muzzle, and Ryestalk thrashes. Newtpaw then flees ahead of Ashpaw, tail bushing as she flees WindClan camp. :Several moons later, Newtpaw, now Newtspeck, takes part in another battle against WindClan. She joins Cedarstar, as she batters Dawnstripe's muzzle. She then nips at Dawnstripe's thrashing hind legs, staining her muzzle. As Cedarstar looms over Dawnstripe, Newtspeck leans back, lip curling in delight. When helps arrives for WindClan, Cloudrunner sends Newtspeck staggering. Shrewclaw then attacks Cedarstar, and Newtspeck calls for her leader. She dives for Shrewclaw, her ears flat and lips drawn back, and sinks her teeth into Shrewclaw's shoulder. She thrusts her paws around him, and hauls him off Cedarstar. Yellowfang's Secret :Newtpaw is seen play fighting with a fellow apprentice, Frogpaw just before Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremony. However, they quickly break off the fight when the warriors come out of their den to watch and Featherstorm, Raggedkit and Scorchkit come out of the nursery. :Sometime later in the book, Newtpaw is given her warrior name, presented with the name of Newtspeck. She is seen on a patrol with her Clanmates, Toadskip, Yellowpaw and her former mentor, Hollyflower. Newtspeck scents something, and she follows the smell to a bramble bush, where she finds a dead squirrel, half-eaten. The squirrel fur is said to be patchy and is sticky with blood. After Yellowfang tells the patrol that the cats that killed and abandoned the half-eaten squirrel are kittypets, and that they only come out at night, Newtspeck asks Yellowfang how she knows that. Yellowfang quickly says that one of the elders had told her. Hollyflower tells Toadskip and Newtspeck to bury the squirrel, then finish the patrol. :Newtspeck is chosen to go on one of the patrols to the Twolegplace, and she is placed in the second patrol, with Stonetooth, Nutwhisker, Scorchwind, and Crowtail. :A battle against some kittypets starts, and Newtspeck fights a big tabby. When she hears Red cry out, recognizing Yellowfang, she quickly turns to face Yellowfang, asking her what Red meant. However, Newtspeck's distraction is taken advantage of, and the tabby knocks her over and pins her to the ground. :Later, Stonetooth assigns Newtspeck to a patrol to look for a badger, to be lead by Yellowfang and to be accompanied by Archeye, Mousewing and Scorchwind. When the patrol is told to split up, Newtspeck is told to go with Scorchwind and Foxpaw. After the battle, Newtspeck states that the badger Yellowfang had attacked couldn't get out fast enough. :Newtspeck is later seen being sent out on a border patrol lead by Crowtail, with Hollyflower and Yellowfang. Yellowfang, while on the border patrol, suppresses a meow of laughter as Newtspeck skips aside from being drenched from snow showering from the trees. As the cats patrol their boundary with ThunderClan, Newtspeck's lip curls into the beginning of a snarl, stating that a scrap with a ThunderClan patrol would warm her up. The patrol continues and Crowtail, as well as Newtspeck, are seen investigating something at the bottom of a tree. Upon realizing that Crowtail and Newtspeck were padding up to the fence, Yellowfang leaps down, ending the awkward conversation with Hollyflower. When Newtspeck picks a scent, she looks up with a suspicious gleam in her eyes, hissing about kittypets. :Neck fur bristling, Newtspeck searches along the edge of the fence for a trail with Crowtail. After Crowtail gives up because the snow has blocked most of the scent, Newtspeck meows, her neck fur fluffed up and tail lashing, that the kittypets had definitely been on ShadowClan territory and that it had to stop. Bunching her muscles, Newtspeck leaps onto the fence beside Hollyflower and yowls that the kittypets are to stay in their own territory, causing Yellowfang to wonder why she had to go off and start a fight. :Launching herself off the fence, Newtspeck vanishes on the other side of the garden. Suddenly, Yellowfang feels a sharp stab in her shoulder and calls out to Newtspeck what had happened. Newtspeck replies that nothing happened and that she was fine, but Yellowfang doubts her response. Scrambling onto the fence, Yellowfang spots Newtspeck, who is seen holding her foreleg stiffly, yet remains silent. Yellowfang knows she is badly hurt and Crowtail leaps beside her. :Upon being questioned by Marmalade, Newtspeck cuts into what Yellowfang says, stating that they weren't leaving, hissing through her pain. She fixes Marmalade with a fierce glare and tells him to stay out of ShadowClan territory. Hollyflower leaps down from the fence, supporting Newtspeck and Crowtail. Yellowfang urges the patrol to return to camp, reasoning that Newtspeck needed to return. Newtspeck snaps that she is fine, but Yellowfang disagrees. With a single lash of her tail, Newtspeck attempts to climb up the fence, but collapses on the ground with a screech. Yellowfang refers to her as a stupid furball, though she understand why she wouldn't want to show weakness in front of Marmalade. :Eventually, Newtspeck becomes a queen, and gives birth to Littlekit, Brownkit, and Wetkit. :When Yellowfang is accused of murdering kits, Newtspeck is one of the few who challenges Brokenstar's words. She believes that a medicine cat would never commit such a heinous crime. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Brother:' :Frogtail: Sister: :Ashheart: Sons: :Littlecloud: :Wetfoot: :Brownpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Саламандраde:Molchfleckfi:Newtspeckfr:Newtspeck Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats